A wireless communication network in a millimeter-wave band may provide high-speed data access for users of wireless communication devices.
A beamforming procedure may be configured to steer a first directional antenna of a first wireless communication device, e.g., a beamforming initiator (BI), and a second directional antenna of a second wireless communication device, e.g., a beamforming responder (BR). The beamforming procedure may be performed, for example, to establish a high throughout communication link between the BI and the BR, e.g., at an acceptable communication range between the BR and the BI.
The beamforming procedure may include a Sector Level Sweep (SLS) procedure.